Season 1
The debut season of Chicken Dinner premiered on Saturday, April 7, 2018, and finished on Monday, May 28, 2018. This season features 8 contestants competing to be the first inductee into the Chicken Dinner Hall of Fame and to get the good feeling of being a winner. The contestants were sorted into 2 teams of 4 during the premiere, and stayed on a chicken farm to compete in challenges each week. The losing team had to eliminate one of their members each week through the process of voting. The eliminated contestant was labelled as "Chicken Dinner", and sent away from the farm. The 2 teams were named The Pearl and Her Superfans and Rebels Without a Clue by Sea Salt Pearl. For this season only, eliminated contestants were sent to the Revival Oven, where they competed in mini-challenges for the chance to return to the competition. Once half of the contestants were eliminated, the teams merged together and the remaining contestants had to compete on their own to become the first ever "Winner Winner" of the series. Contestants Progress Table Key WIN: Won the main challenge and received voting immunity. WIN: Did not contribute to the main challenge despite their team winning and receiving voting immunity. IN: Did not win the main challenge and was up for elimination, but did not receive a significant number of votes. IN: Did not contribute to the main challenge, did not win and was up for elimination, but did not receive a significant number of votes. LOW: Did not win the main challenge, was up for elimination and either received the second-most votes or tied for most votes and won a tiebreaker. LOW: Did not win the main challenge, was up for elimination and received the most votes or tied for most votes and lost a tiebreaker. Despite this, an unexpected event occurred which resulted in being safe from elimination. Contestant may also have otherwise been auto-eliminated or attempted to quit. ELIM: Did not win the main challenge, was up for elimination and received the most votes or tied for most votes and lost a tiebreaker. Was eliminated from the competition as a result. Contestant may also have been auto-eliminated or quit. ELIM: Won the main challenge, but an unexpected event occurred which resulted in being eliminated. RTRN: This eliminated contestant returned to have a phone conversation with the remaining contestants in episode 7 and/or vote for the winner of the season in episode 8. RUNNER-UP: First runner-up to the winner of the season. WINNER: Declared the winner of the season. Episode Summaries 'Week 1: "Talents"' 6 out of the 8 contestants debuted in the first episode. Satan and the packet of peanuts were both attacked by Sea Salt Pearl whilst they were on the truck to the chicken farm, and because of this, they had to sit out for the episode in order to recover. Mini-Challenge: "Chicken Pen Search" The contestants had to search through the chicken pens to find 5 artifacts and return them to the host. Sea Salt Pearl completed the mini-challenge first. She earned the power to choose her teammates, as well as give names to both teams. Main Challenge: "Chicken Farm Talent Show" Each contestant had to perform in a talent show, and would be given a score out of 10 by the host. Team The Pearl and her Superfans received a total score of 25, while Team Rebels Without a Clue finished with 21 points. Voting David Payne received 2 votes (one being from himself), and Xchtl'krnss received 1. Instead of David Payne being eliminated, he was moved to The Pearl and Her Superfans. 'Week 2: "Post-Easter Egg Hunt"' Satan and the packet of peanuts made their debut in this episode. The contestants were woken up early in the morning with rubber chickens for a special announcement - there's a lovely new barn, and the team that wins the main challenge this week gets to sleep in it! Mini-Challenge: "Chicken Trivia" A member from each team would compete each round to see who could correctly answer a trivia question about chickens the fastest. By the end of the challenge, the score was 2-2, and so a tie-breaker question which everyone could answer was given. Chiya was the one to correctly answer the fastest, winning the mini-challenge for the Rebels Without A Clue. Main Challenge: "Conquest for the Barn Key" The teams had to search through the chicken pens and the ponds in order to find special chickens which then had to be defeated in combat. Each chicken would lay an egg which would either contain the key to the new barn or not. The Rebels Without A Clue were given a telepathic spoon which was meant to aid them in the main challenge. They were also given the choice of searching through the pens or the pond. They chose the pens. In the end, The Pearl and Her Superfans were victorious, mainly thanks to Suetz Stitches' friendly strategies of getting the eggs. Voting Satan received votes from all of his teammates for failing to help in the challenge, let alone open his mouth. Satan did not cast a vote, and had no parting words. He was the first contestant to ever be eliminated from Chicken Dinner. Revival Oven Satan was the first contestant to be sent to the revival oven. Haya welcomed Satan and explained that next week, he would go against the next eliminated contestant in a pop quiz about the competition. Satan said nothing, and spent a week in solitude inside the revival oven. 'Week 3: "Panic In The Kitchen!"' Host Haya arrives at the barn atop a giant mutant chicken early in the morning for "challenge time". The contestants all continue on with the challenge - though, admittedly with hesitation due to the challenges taking place at such an early/unexpected hour. Mini-Challenge: "Guess Who?" The teams are shown distorted images of some of the remaining contestants. The contestants had to successfully guess who each of the distorted images are of, thereby gaining a point for their team. Team Superfans won with a score of 4 out of 5 possible points. As a reward for winning, they were given a salt shaker to help them in the main challenge. Main Challenge: "Chicken Farm Buffet" The teams were tasked with preparing a three course meal using whatever potential ingredients they found on the barn. Each individual meal was judged/taste tested by Host Haya herself, and given a score from 1 to 10, meaning each team could score a maximum of 30 points. The Rebels scored 17 points, while The Superfans scored 26 points, making them the winners of this week's challenge. Voting In another unanimous vote, Xchtl'krnss was voted off for giving a weather report during both challenges instead of contributing. Revival Oven Shortly after his elimination, Xchtl'krnss is sent off to the revival oven, where he finds Satan, who is still completely silent. There was no quiz battle this week since Satan did not answer any questions, so Xchtl'krnss automatically moved on to the next round. 'Week 4: "Black Rain"' Host Haya arrives at the barn to discover that it's been completely overrun with black goop, much to her dismay. She declares that this black goop has distracted her and prevented her from coming up with a good mini-challenge. Mini-Challenge: "???" The first person to tell Host Haya what these are won the challenge. Suetz correctly named them, winning the challenge for her team. They are rewarded an umbrella for winning. Main Challenge: "Chicken Farm Produce" Each team had to create their own product using anything found on the barn. The products were to be presented to Host Haya for her to judge. Each product was given a score from 1 to 10. The Superfans (specifically Suetz) created an "accordion themed vacuum cleaner" to help clean up the excessive gunk found throughout the barn. Host Haya initially gave this product an 8 out of 10, but after Sea Salt Pearl mocked Haya, she reduced the score to 7. The Rebels (specifically Chiya) presents the Host as a product herself to flatter her ego. Host Haya loves this, and gives the Rebels a perfect 10 out of 10, winning them the challenge. Voting The entirety of the Superfans (excluding Ziti, who didn't cast a vote) voted for David Payne, due to his failure to contribute to any challenges. Even David voted for himself. His parting words were "nͣ̒̇o̓̎̑bͨ̾ͣö́ͯ͆d͒̈ͮyͬ̈́͛ ͮ̂̎e̐ͧ̄v̉̍̍eͦ̔ͭn̑̈́͛҉̞̮ͅ ̓ͦ̉gͫ̾̑ōͯ͋҉̴̲͢d̽ͨ̅d̅̈̐҉̴̦̭a̾ͦ̚m͊ͬ̆nͤͭ̓ ͤͥͩcͭͧ̄a̅̓̋rͨ̃̀e͒̀̌s̄ͤ̀". Revival Oven David Payne meets Xchtl'krnss at the revival oven, and they shortly begin their quiz battle. Xchtl'krnss beats David with a final result of 4-2. Xchtl'krnss once again moves on to the next round. 'Week 5: "X-Treme Gunk"' The black goop that was present on the farm last episode is now gone, at the price of the chicken population seemingly having exploded overnight. Haya treads through the chickens to bang on the barn door to attract the attention of the contestants. She gets straight to the mini-challenge without waiting for everyone to wake up. Mini-Challenge: "Shoot That Mutant!" Host Haya tasked the remaining contestants with shooting water guns at the mutant chickens in an attempt to get rid of some of them. These special water guns had scopes which identified the weak spot of each mutant chicken the gun was aimed at. Chiya, on her own, defeated over half of the mutant chickens in the chicken pens, earning this week's mini-challenge win for her team. Main Challenge: "X-TREME Farm Sports" The main challenge consisted of three one-on-one battles in a variety of sports. Each remaining member of the Superfans were required to compete in one sport, whilst Chiya decided to compete twice out of the Rebels team (or now duo). Suetz Stitches and Chiya TBA Voting TBA Revival Oven For the second and final time, Xchtl'krnss competes in a quiz battle against the packet of peanuts, who was the fourth contestant to be eliminated. The two contestants ended up tying with each other for correct answers, so Haya decided to send them both back to the farm at the start of the next episode and have the remaining contestants choose who they want back. 'Week 6: "Bursting At The Seams"' TBA Mini-Challenge: "Pick Who Returns" TBA Main Challenge: "Microscopic Journey Through The Mutant Chicken!" TBA Voting TBA 'Week 7: "Mother Chicken Landing"' TBA Mini-Challenge: "Chicken Pen Poetry" TBA Main Challenge: "Mother Chicken Death Battle" TBA Voting TBA 'Week 8: "A Winner Or A Dinner?"' TBA Mini-Challenge: "A Game Of Chance" TBA Main Challenge: "The Finale Triathlon" TBA Final Judgement TBA Category:Seasons Category:Season 1